Like Father, Like Son
by ScribblerSwart90
Summary: Aang and Katara end up together after the defeat of the fire lord. They get married and have a boy. Several years have passed and everything is still pretty much calm, until people come looking for Aang's son. What's really so special about their son?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, nickelodeon does. **

Prologue

"This is him?" A man in a black cloak passed a drawing of a boy to the man across the table.

"Ahh yes." He leaned back in his chair and looked around the room. It was a dark room and wasn't small or big. There was only a lamp on the desk and it lit the two faces and table.

"What's so special about him anyway?" The man in the black cloak asked.

"He's not the avatar, but can bend more than one element."

The man looked stunned. "There's already an avatar! How can somebody control all four elements and not be the avatar?!"

The other man had a beard. He looked at the picture and back at the cloaked man.

"I never said he can control all four of the elements. I only said he can control more than one."

The cloaked man look at him puzzled. More than one, but less than four?

"What do you mean?"

The bearded man leaned over the table. "He can control water and air."

"Who is this kid anyway?"

"He is the avatar's son. He is highly dangerous. I need to know if you'll be able to get the job done."

The cloaked man chuckled and started to leave the room. As he was stepping out of the room he said over his shoulder," I can take care of anyone."


	2. Meet Kasumi

Chapter 1: Meet **Kasumi**

I do not own avatar, nickelodeon does

"**AAHHH!" An old man shouted at the top of his remaining lung. He looked out his broken window and saw a boy running away, fast. He ran out of his house, which was sort of a power walk for the old man. Before he could get a good look at the boy, he was gone. He just fixed that window last week when the same incident happened. He swears the moment he gets his hands on one he's going down to the earth kingdom personally and bringing one of those kids. If only he could get a good look so he might spot one in town. He gave a big sigh and went back inside to get his water and started towards work early for some extra copper pieces.**

That was close thought Kasumi. He stopped running and was in an alley way. He looked up at the clothing lines across the houses. He walked around a few corners trying to get familiar with the roads because he and his parents bought a new house in the earth kingdom because his father had to do "business." He didn't mind because he loved his dad and what he did. He loved going around new towns and learning about the people and the streets. His mom was always helping around the town and he always looked up to her. She was never mean, she was kind. Even when he does the bad things he does a lot of the time she's just stern, but not yelly and screamy like most of his friends' parents. (Or maybe he just hasn't done anything to really get on their nerves) That's also another reason he likes them, they're different than other parents, "way cooler" he tells them.

Kasumi felt the breeze and noticed it wasn't light out anymore. His dad gets back late today, but his mom would be home waiting. He wanted to be fair to his parents, like they were to him and get back the time his mom told him to come back at, so he started running, but stopped when he ran out of the alleys and into the crowd of the kingdom. Today was the outdoor flea market. He spied a booth full of bending scrolls and completely blew being on time out of his head and ran straight to the scrolls. He opened up one and ooed and awed at the pictures drawn. It was an earth bending scroll with techniques. He thought it was cool, but where could he use it? He'd seen his dad bend earth before, but he was one of the best and didn't need this. He rolled it back up and put it in its little slot. He took the one to the left of it and unrolled it. It was a water bending scroll. He looked at the techniques and wanted to try them right then and there. There were two setbacks: 1. He doesn't have enough money because he ruffled earlier in his pockets when he cited the market. 2. Nobody, not even his parents know that he can water bend. He doesn't exactly know why he hasn't told them. They know he can air bend though. He supposes he doesn't really want the fame and the distraction of trying to master _another _element. He sees how much fame is father gets because he's the avatar and his mom gets fame too, for being his wife. He shies away from the limelight as much as possible. There's been an avatar and an avatar's wife, but there's never been in history a person who can bend more than one element and not be the avatar (at least in the history he knows). He's the only one of his kind and he doesn't want people to know about it. Still, he practices water bending when his parents are busy. He's not exactly as good at it as air bending.

He wants to know more about his hidden bending talent so he looked both ways. No one was watching because someone was being helped a few feet away so he took the scroll out and hid it under his shirt. He went into the crowd quickly and let out a breath as he slowed to the pace of the slow, but crowded crowd. People were in his face asking for him to buy stuff and he was getting nervous. It was getting late and his mom is going to start to worry if he's not home soon.

He pushed past booths and shoves. He finally got out of the bustling crowd and into an open space. He realized he didn't know where he was. He walked towards a shop on one side of the street.

"Excuse me, do you know which walk you take to get you to the earth kingdom?" He asked with his most innocent voice. He didn't know where his house was exactly, but he can find his way from the earth kingdom.

"Da Earth Kingdom is right ova here," he pointed towards a path that was leading out.

"Just follow da path and when you come to crosses in da road just keep turning right, but don't you be going down those alleys at this hour."

"Thank you very much. Your directions are appreciated." Kasumi kept smiling trying to act as polite and innocent as possible. He bowed and took the path leading to the kingdom.

It was sort of crowded along this way. Now it was getting really dark and he decided to run fast. When he was almost at home he fell into someone by accident.

"Oh! Oh! I'm so sorry! Please Forgive me!" He bowed his head and started running again.

He looked back and he didn't really get a good glimpse of him, just that he had on a very dark robe.

What'd you guys think? Please Review! I came up with Kasumi by going to the Japanese English translator and typing in mist. I could not think of a name for him! Oh well I hope it suits him well. If you got any ideas I'd be really happy to read them! =D


	3. Anticipation

He looked back and he didn't really get a good glimpse of him, just that he had on a very dark robe.

--

Kasumi looked up at the ceiling in his room. He made it back to his home safely, but not without a few words. His mom was home when he got there and told him how worried she is when he comes in late. She gave him dinner, which was cold, and sent him off to bed. One of his harsher punishments because he loves his food hot, his mom knows that. He thought she did the right thing, punishing him for being late, after all he doesn't have a whole lot of rules and he should obey them or he'll have more as he was told earlier.

Kasumi was waiting for his dad to get home. It was the day of the month he takes him bending late at night. He loves it because he learns new techniques from his dad and gets to spend time with him, as he loves to do.

There was this feeling deep inside of himself that he couldn't quite figure out. It was a bad feeling he was sure, but he has no idea why. He loves his life, his family, and his friends. Does he think somebody wants to harm him? No, that couldn't happen. He was strong and his mom was strong and his dad was strong.

He turned to his other side on his bed and shook the thought from his head. Nothing bad is going to happen to his family or himself as long as he obeys his mom's rules. He probably just felt bad about stealing that scroll, he thought.

His mind trailed off to things, things like what he's going to eat tomorrow. When school starts up again, what's he going to do? How many times he has to clean his room to get rid of insects. He slowly drifted off to sleep in his darkened room with the sound of the night outside his window.

Kasumi woke up around 10 and went to the parlor to eat breakfast his mom usually makes him every morning. Why didn't he stay up to go bending with his dad? He usually stays up for him. If not, his dad wakes him up and they go out of town and air bend.

He sighed, a good long sigh and made his way through the house to his mom.

"Good morning Kasusu." He entered the parlor and looked at the table with a beautiful breakfast set up. Kasumi smelled the delicious smell as if it were a taste on his tongue. He gave his mom a hug and a kiss and sat down with her.

"Hey mom. Where's dad?" He stared at her quizzically and started to dig into his food. He usually waits to eat his food until the whole family is at the table, but he couldn't wait, because of his over powering hunger.

"Honey, daddy is really busy right now. Something occurred at work that is rather important…"

"Like-Like what?"

"I'm not sure, but it's really important. Honey I know you're a little bit disappointed because of your night bending sessions didn't happen last night. Would you like me to take you somewhere? Like go see that new performer in the upper rin-"

"No, actually can you take me for a bending session today?" Kasumi thought that since he can't practice air bending, he'll practice some water bending techniques from a master, his mom. He had to be careful though, not to reveal his secret to his mom because it was his and he didn't want anyone finding out.

"You mean like teach you the ways of a water bender?"

"Yeah, yeah. That'll be totally cool. I've always wanted to learn about the other elements and how they work."

"I'm very happy you've taken interest into the elements Kasumi. You're turning into a very bright boy and I've heard from your professors before school ending that you're a brilliant student."

Kasumi smiled. He was going to get learn new techniques about water bending. He's had much frustration in the art of it.

"Let me just clean up after we eat and we'll head out."

**Sorry for the short chapter! Please Review. =D**


	4. The Bending Lesson

**I don't own avatar, nickelodeon does**

Kasumi's Mom brought him to the water with a waterfall. It was so calming with a breeze and the warm water. His mom told him she came here to think when his dad was at work and he was at school. It was a great place to think and be alone for awhile when you didn't want to be around the people of the earth kingdom.

"Okay Kasusu let's begin."

She led him over to the shore of the water.

"Kasumi, water benders are very calm and serene. They are a gentle people. Their bending is more defensive than offense. We have additional powers like healing."

"Healing! How do you heal?"

Kasumi realized he was going to learn more than he thought. An excited face showed on Kasumi's face as he followed him mom into the water to his waist.

"Kasumi, a long time ago I didn't know water benders could heal until I actually healed myself without knowing it. A fire master told me that the water benders are a blessed nation. He said that fire benders do nothing but cause destruction."

He looked at his mom and she seemed like she was in another state, another time. She jumped into the water. She came back up with a rock.

"Kasusu I'm going to show you actual healing."

Kasumi couldn't hide his excitement. His mom dug the rick into the palm of her hand and he gasped.

"Mom!"

"It's okay Kasusu, just watch."

She put her hands in the water palm up in front of Kasumi and it started to heal. Kasumi watched in awe as her hands healed.

"There. Do you want me to do you?"

"I'm not as tough as you mom, I don't really want to cut myself."

"No silly I wouldn't hurt you," she put her hands on her hips. "I was going to heal that cut on your hand you got when your dad tried to teach you the air ball over our house the other day."

She reached for Kasumi's hand and searched both hands, front and back.

"That's odd. It's not there." She dropped his hands.

"Well if you ever get a cut, come to me and I'll show you on yourself."

Kasumi started to get nervous. She might find out if he continued this with his mom. He healed his cut and he didn't even know it, exactly what his mom did when she was younger. At least she wasn't hiding her water bending from anybody, especially a master.

"Okay mom."

We got out of the water and stayed on the shore.

"Well let's go over the source of water bending. Our power comes from the moon. Were like the moon controlling the tides. We move the water," She took a stance and swayed her wrists back and forth. The water started shifting back and forth. This is about where I get up to and then I can't do anything else. It becomes too frustrating.

She continued moving the water, but swayed more of it, "water benders, Kasusu, try to redirect their opponents energy against them. We simply try to control them, not hurt them. Water bending is not only having control over the liquid part, but the gas and the solid phase. She bended some water in the air and in front of Kasumi and bended it into ice.

"Cool, can you show me how you did that?"

"Sure, come here. You lift the water up like this." She did hand motions and he imitated them, carefully. He didn't want to accidentally water bend himself. She lifted up a ball of water while Kasumi watched and did hand motions behind his back.

"And you just basically, pack the water in on itself and make it solid." She moved her hands in different motions and it turned into a solid. Kasumi let his hands fall and he felt a splash at his back.

His mom was so concentrated on making water into different shapes that she didn't notice. He blew out a sigh of relief, that was too close.

Kasumi's Mom looked up at the sky, "Kasumi, it's getting late and I'm not sure when your father's coming home so we better get going."

His dad always loved it when his mom was home and there was a nice meal on the table. Dad is always a little cranky when he doesn't get his food. And Kasumi always loved it when his dad comes in the door and kisses his mom and sweeps her off her feet. That always put a smile on his face.

"Okay mom and thanks for teaching me some water bending techniques."

"Anytime you want just tell me Kasusu."

They made their way to their home and Kasumi's secret was still safe.

**This chapter was kind of hard..sorry I didn't make it longer and I made you guys wait so long! **


	5. Arrangements?

When Kasumi and Katara got home, Katara started cooking dinner. It was already late and the lesson didn't feel all that long for them. The way to the water took a long time to get to though. Kasumi wouldn't mind going there to practice sometimes. He usually goes behind this store in town where there's a closed off area, but there's no water, he just brings a pouch of water his mother gave him one time for his birthday. He told his mom he wanted one when he found it in her bedroom one time.

Kasumi waited at the table for his mom to finish with dinner and for his dad to come home. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he had earlier. Nothing would happen, everything would be fine.

Kasumi's dad opened the door while Kasumi was in mid thought.

"Katara!"

His dad slammed the door and, without saying anything to Kasumi, ran into the kitchen.

"Aang what is i-," that's all Kasumi heard his mom say before they went into another room. Kasumi waited patiently and was sort of scared of what was being said between his parents, especially since he got that bad feeling.

Oh why was he scared anyway? It's not like his dad can't handle anything.

His mom and dad returned with serious faces on. His father came and sat at the head of the table as his mom continued to prepare the meal.

"How was your day today Kasumi?" His face changed then, suddenly.

"It was fun! Me and mom practiced water bending. We went to that place by the waterfa-"

"Wait, now your water bending too? My kid's the best," his dad wasn't as mad as he seemed a few moments ago.

"No, no. Mom just showed me the techniques of a water bender," Kasumi said waving his hands back and forth.

"Oh right! Kasumi I totally forgot our bending lesson. How about we air ball tag above the house again! Wasn't that fun? Or maybe I'll bring you to this restaurant later this week. I know where to find the best tea in the earth kingdom!"

Aang seemed happy not mad. Why did his dad slam the door and have to speak to his mother in another room? It was probably just something to do with business or something. If it was anything dangerous his dad would tell him to be on his toes, wouldn't he?

"Uh okay dad. Are you okay though? You seemed pretty mad when you came home."

"Oh it was nothing really. I just had a very long and tiring day. Your mother and I just needed to make some arrangements."

"Arrangements?"

"Your mother and I have to go away for a little while. It won't be long."

"What? Where are you going? Who am I staying with?"

This was all confusing. He didn't want to be apart from his parents. He feels safe in their presence.

"Your mother and I are going to the northern water tribe. The people there are in danger. We're going to help them. Please understand son, we won't be long. We'll fix this problem before anything bad happens."

People are in danger?

"How long?"

"Maybe a month or two."

Kasumi sat in silence.

"Your Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki are going to be watching you while were gone."

Kasumi always admired his Uncle and Aunt. He found Sokka's personality funny and comfortable. Kasumi felt Suki was a very strong woman. One for being very skilled with the fan, pressure points, and martial arts, and two for being able to keep up with the girls. (Oh did he forget to mention Sokka and Suki have two twin girls?)(-still not sure how that will work in the next chapters)

"It's going to be fun Kasumi. Your Uncle's looking forward to spending time with you."

Kasumi didn't have a choice. He was going to stay with Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki. It was going to be fun, maybe even an adventure or so Kasumi thought.

_Nothing would happen, everything would be fine or so Kasumi thought._

_~-~-~_

"Did you make the threat?" The man in the black cloak asked.

"Ah yes, just what you requested to set this plan into motion," the bearded man began stroking his beard.

"I hope your little group can handle the avatar and the water benders," the man in the black cloak started pacing back and forth in the barely lit room.

"They can or at least they can bide time. They're not exactly trustworthy, but it's all I have."

"It will have to do then. I will capture the boy as quick as I can."

"Very well. If you do not fulfill your contract like you have already promised you will have a not so nice avatar."

"I told you, I can take care of anyone."

**What'd you think? Please Review! Don't know if I want to put the twin girls in or not. Who's the bearded man??**


	6. Lulu and Lily

**Hey it's been so long since I've been around Fanfiction. This is probably going to be a slow chapter leading into a more exciting one. It may be a tad short too but the holiday is coming up and that means vacation! =D**

**I don't own avatar, nickelodeon does.**

I sit on my bed fidgeting with my fingers. What are Uncle Sokka, Aunt Suki, Dad, and Mom talking about in their? They've been talking for what seems to be forever as I hang around with Lulu and Lily.

Lulu and Lily are twin girls two years older than me who are also my cousins. They're high spirited and it's hard for me to keep up with them sometimes. Lily, who resembles Sokka more than Suki, has blue eyes and brown hair, can waterbend. She is a tall and when she's not with Lulu, is a shy girl. She's really nice and not as outspoken as Lulu. Lulu, who resembles Suki more than Sokka, has dark green eyes and dark hair that is closer to black than brown. She is assassin like. She moves with grace and talks with ease no matter the situation. Oh and she's also a really good liar.

One time when we were much younger Lily and I were out playing manhunt with some of our friends in the dark. It was past the time we were supposed to be home and I was staying at Uncle Sokka's and Aunt Suki's house for the night. It was when we lived real close in the southern water tribe. After the game we went to bed, but we couldn't sleep. We took Appa, Dad's flying bison and went for a ride. We're allowed to do it, when were being supervised and its day out.

Not that night, not that night when Lulu was in a bad mood because Aunt Suki said she wasn't allowed to go out for talking back. I went with it because I'm always up for adventures. Lily was quiet because Lulu wasn't exactly being herself that night.

We were gone for about thirty minutes until Lulu felt guilty and she wanted to go back, Lily quickly agreed. Appa turned around and out of the corner of my eye I saw huge rocks being thrown at us, and they were coming fast.

"Lulu! Lily!" I shouted and pointed towards the flying rocks coming at us.

They quickly raced to the side and started panicking. The first couple came at us full speed and Appa managed to dodge them hitting the water a couple of times and almost tipping us over.

We were screaming, afraid we were going to die that night. We were all too young to use our skills and bending. Lily used all her strength and I managed to block a few with the little air bending I knew. A few minutes after all the chaos, the night turned silent, like nothing happened.

When we returned home we quietly snuck back into our beds before anyone in the tribe noticed we were out late that night. We swore never to speak of that night.

That's why when I was told Lulu and Lily were going to be here I suspected something fun something interesting that we would embark on, maybe another adventure, one that was exciting, little did I know that little hope turned into reality that happened once Mom and Dad left to help the water tribe.


End file.
